


Признания в ночи

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Clint Barton, Confessions, Eventual Romance, M/M, Rare Pairings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Локи в Башне Мстителей на правах не то заключённого, не то гостя, и даже сам удивлён тем, что ему нравится Вижн.





	Признания в ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late Night Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545152) by [deliriouscas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriouscas/pseuds/deliriouscas), [Rosesburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesburn/pseuds/Rosesburn). 



  
Удерживающие Локи цепи звенели и тянулись за ним. Роль Тора в жизни Локи ничуть не изменилась — делать эту самую жизнь как можно сложнее. Настороженные Мстители собрались вокруг, глядя сурово. Тор крепко сжал его плечо и толкнул ближе к ним.

— Вы уверены, что держать его здесь — хорошая идея? Что, если он попытается захватить мир? — озвучил вопрос праведный Капитан.

— Сомневаюсь. Особенно потому, что каждая его попытка заканчивается неудачей, — ухмыльнулся Соколиный Глаз. Локи закатил глаза и покрутил руками в плотных манжетах. Он начал планировать побег, едва переступив порог Башни, и как раз раздумывал, как далеко уйдёт, если удастся сначала устранить человека из железа: Локи знал, что тот управляет башней и владеет кодами блокировки.

Тор освободил Локи руки и отбросил кандалы прочь.

— Я знаю, он будет вести себя надлежащим образом. И он здесь лишь на время.

Они сопроводили Локи до одной из комнат и закрыли за ним дверь. Даже не на замок, просто оставили его там. Локи побродил по комнате, мыслями всё время возвращаясь к странной человекоподобной фигуре снаружи, прибирающейся в Башне, будто необычная модель румбы. Раньше Локи не встречал ничего подобного, и теперь осознал, что очарован цветом, формой и голосом Вижена. ДЖАРВИС — имя того, чем он был раньше, но теперь он стал намного большим. Возможно, Локи притягивал к себе камень Бесконечности. Возможно — Вижн сам по себе. Возможно, Локи никогда не узнает, что же из этого правда, но он знал, что должен заполучить его. Ему нужно узнать о нём больше, и он сделает это тем или иным способом.

Похоже, едва опускалась ночь, все одновременно отправлялись по постелям. Он вспомнил об этом ещё в свете дня, выбирая книгу для чтения. Несколько раз кто-то из них являлся поглядеть, чем он занимается, или проверить, что он всё ещё в комнате. Ни один не заговаривал с ним, и каждый, подтвердив, что он здесь, незамедлительно уходил. Ну хорошо, ни один, кроме Стива Роджерса. Этот вошёл в комнату, подождал, убеждаясь, что видит именно Локи, а не иллюзию.

— Не пытайся что-нибудь выкинуть, — сказал он и вышел из комнаты.

Вскоре спустилась ночь, и по прошествии часа все отошли ко сну. Локи порадовался, что эту информацию он запомнил верно.

Вооружённый этим знанием, Локи пробрался в жилую зону. Там и застал Вижена, стоящего с метёлкой для пыли. Тот смерил его взглядом, от которого Локи почувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Прищуренные глаза будто ощупывали каждый дюйм.

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь нечто, чего не должен делать.

Локи хмыкнул и помотал головой.

— О чём это ты?

— Для чего ты здесь?

— Ради тебя.

От подобного ответа Вижн растерялся и в замешательстве уставился на Локи. Тот медленно шагнул к нему, внимательно разглядывая. Локи восхищался каждой петелькой надетого на Вижене свитера и постепенно сокращал расстояние.

Вижн был слишком шокирован, чтобы адекватно среагировать, когда губы Локи прижались к его губам. Он предположил бы, что его мозг неисправен, если бы подобное было возможно. Локи отпрянул, ухмыляясь, наслаждаясь удивлённым видом Вижена, потом придвинулся снова, коснулся ладонями его щёк и снова поцеловал. Но в этот раз Вижн неуверенно поцеловал его в ответ.

Звук разбившегося стекла заставил их разомкнуть объятия. Повернувшись, они увидели впавшего в ступор Клинта с отвисшей челюстью.

— Ты что, блядь, творишь?! Пусть ты только начал своё человеческое существование, но, Вижн, одно из главных правил этого существования: не крутить с уголовниками, — громко возмущался Клинт, осторожно обходя разлетевшиеся осколки стакана.

Локи немедленно попытался сбежать, но хватка Вижена оказалась крепче, чем он думал. Он нахмурился и пронзил Клинта кинжальным взглядом.

— Клинт. Давно не виделись.

Вижн невольно улыбнулся тому, как Локи прячет за гневом смущение.

— Клинт… Соколиный глаз… ты ничего не видел и ничего не расскажешь.

Тот отступил на шаг, недоверчиво переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— То есть это уже случалось? Уже не новость?

Вижн задержал долгий взгляд на Локи, а затем покачал головой.

— Нет. Это неизведанно новое. Но будто происходит уже долгое время.

— Я верно понимаю, что ты собирался сказать что-то нелепое, вроде «Мне кажется, я знаю тебя всю жизнь»? — перебил его Локи.

— Да. Именно так.


End file.
